


Overthinker: Extras, notes, clarifications

by sepulcherbat (0ddg0d)



Series: Overthinker [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist, Work In Progress, clarification, designs (poorly made), story notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ddg0d/pseuds/sepulcherbat
Summary: This is just a sort of 'guide' or clarifier for anything readers of Overthinker might be confused about, or to be given a better insight.Also, answers to any questions readers might have :)There will be a playlist of some songs I listened to / got inspired by that match feels I have while thinking about the work.I'll also include any extra mood/storyboards here and a personal design I made for the layout of the dorm for Ravenclaw.WIP
Series: Overthinker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771321
Kudos: 7





	1. Ravenclaw Tower design

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing my own personal changes in some of the layouts and what have you on Rowling's Hogwarts though things should proceed just the same. The design concepts I like/prefer shouldn't interfere with the story. 
> 
> Please don't judge me on my artistic abilities. I am better at drawing other things plus I kinda slapped this on, it will probably be remade.

What each girl's bedding space would look like. The badly wispy drawn curtains are enchanted so you can't be seen through them nor be heard from. 

So, this bad, quickly made drawing by yours truly is the layout of the Ravenclaw Tower girls' dorm. I'll try to include pictures if I can help with the visual aid even further since I cannot draw the right 3D image of what I have in mind. I might go back and redraw this layout at the very least, so its easier to read and identify what is what.

I love this redesign of the houses from <http://xqchen.com/project/ravenclaw-common-room/>

You all should check their designs for the other houses as well!

For this story, I will only be describing and interacting with only two of the house common rooms; Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will broadcast further locations and any changes they might have here unless we get further into the story where you already notice the changes.

Okay, I am done being a dumbass now. Enjoy laughing at me, bye-bye. 

(n˘v˘•)¬


	2. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a link to the Spotify playlist I made. These are songs I just feel while writing just me personally!  
> If you can't access the link, let me know! ♡

【Ｏｖｅｒｔｈｉｎｋｅｒ Ｓｐｏｔｉｆｙ Ｐｌａｙｌｉｓｔ】

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7i4QbO5nWZ2NFPlgqPsQxk?si=econa3tsSmKmD5xZAfghyQ

I will be updating it as I go!~

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Enjoy ♥


	3. Movie | Shows References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pointing out some of the movies I might have referenced if anyone has gotten them. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you've seen any of these!

**WIP**

_"two shakes of a lamb's tail_ _"_ \- chapter 2: Sorting Hat | Divided Houses

  * Pulp Fiction



_"his wilderness"_ \- chapter 6: Family | Tutor

  * Only Lovers Left Alive ♡



" _Hope is undiscovered disappointment"_

  * Sense 8 (I actually like the concept ^^) - Chapter 9*: A swift end of the year | A summer wedding (* technically 8)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a word document that is a list full of movies, if anyone wants a share.  
> (っ◔◡◔)っ


	4. Song References

**WIP**

  * _"the comfort in being sad"_ \- Chapter 7: Christmas Break



Nirvana, Frances Farmer will have her revenge on Seattle


	5. Literature references

WIP

  * _"Blood is the Life"_ \- Chapter 3: First Day



Bram Stoker, Dracula 


	6. Names

**WIP**

  * Ophiuchus Black



Named after the '13th' Zodiac, Ophiuchus, also known as 'Serpentarius' or 'serpent-bearer.' 

The constellation is fairly large but is amongst the lesser-known, which helps since you as the reader are related to the Blacks. How exactly, it won't really be explained hence the name of serpent-bearer star fixture. Just know you're a pure-blood Black, undeniably. 

  * Ara Black nee Beausoleil



Named after a southern constellation that is one of the 88 modern constellations. 

The name means "the Altar", which I loved especially paired with her maiden name. 

Beausoleil is French, 'beau' means 'handsome' or 'lovely' (masculine form, fem is belle) while 'Soleil' means 'sun.' When you put the two together it suggests a place exposed to sunlight, which if you add in Ara and the meaning of the constellation, it'll translate to the altar in the sun. 

Ara is a pureblood, but not amongst the known Scared 28 who can claim that status without question. She's pureblood in the status sense of the Potters if you will. 

  * Ceneth



The hermit author of the DADA book we gave to Severus our first year Christmas.

I personally just liked the name - possible introduction in the future

  * Calsif L. Lamen



Reader's new pen pal from the prestigious school of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She'll be writing to him often even if we do not get to read all the letters.

This is an important character for the future chapters I have in mind. There's something special about Calsif's whole name, wonder if anyone could figure out the secret? 


	7. Chapter Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor plan design I made for the chapter special so everyone has a visual. ♡

**Edit: 15 August 2020**

<https://planner5d.com/gallery/floorplans/fbXZZ/floorplans-house-diy-renovation-storage-3d>

Link of a 3d floor plan I designed that looks 10 times better than my hand-drawn mess :)

Check it out! There's some screenshots and you should be able to open it up in 3D.

The first floor is the basement level = party area (the weird wall at the bottom of the stairs is an enchanted passage)

The new floor is the shack they encounter the bouncers/lookouts ♡

The party is located in a shed that is outside a building just a few steps away from the Hog's Head. (No one knows who owns the basement hangout area)

In the shed, there is a trapdoor hidden by a dull, old burgundy rug that leads to an underground place. 

The walls above you when you walk down the corridor are glowing red. These walls are also charmed so that any noises made down there isn't heard beyond them, people can be as loud as they want. 

The first room you enter at the end of the corridor is the living room, which the lighting in there is a mixture of reds, blues, greens, and purples. Another rug is in the center with a coffee table on top and a purple velvet couch pushed against the wall. Around the place are other chairs; armchairs, loveseats, wooden chairs, etc. 

There's a kitchen down there, a bathroom, and a closet for storage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was enjoyed ♡


	8. Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting down the credit and bases of things I am using for Overthinker as well as Yearning. ♡

Websites I used for the lessons:

  * Hogwarts is Here - [https://www.hogwartsishere.com/courses/](https://www.hogwartsishere.com/courses/)
  * Solemnly Swear It - <https://solemnlyswearit.wordpress.com/category/lessons/>



Class Schedule Base

  * <http://www.muridae.co.uk/after_survivor/mastertimetable.pdf>



Special 


End file.
